<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You lied by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123208">You lied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Abuse, Reconciliation, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet was alive.</p><p>He was alive.</p><p>And he was right there.</p><p>Standing in front of Zuko and the gaang.</p><p>In the Air Temple.</p><p>How?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You lied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t posted in so long, it hurts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet was alive.</p><p>He was alive.</p><p>And he was right there.</p><p>Standing in front of Zuko and the gaang.</p><p>In the Air Temple.</p><p>How?</p><p>Zuko isn’t quite sure.</p><p>Jet looks at the gaang and then his eyes land on him.</p><p>Zuko decides it's time to… re-introduce himself.</p><p>“Zuko. I’m Aang’s firebending teach-” Zuko is cut off when a blade flies his way.</p><p>Katara is faster, though, and knocks the blade out of the air.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Katara snarls at Jet.</p><p>“What are you doing? He’s Fire Nation,” Jet growls.</p><p>“So? He’s changed,” Sokka yells. “Put the goddamn blades down.”</p><p>“People don’t change,” Jet argues.</p><p>“You did,” Aang points out.</p><p>“That’s different. I’m not Fire Nation,” Jet counters.</p><p>“So what?” Katara asks incredulously. “Just because he’s Fire Nation, he’s evil? Just because I’m a female waterbender from the Southern Tribe, I should do nothing but heal?”</p><p>Jet reels back. “That’s not what I-”</p><p>“Well, it sure sounds like it. If you can’t get along with Zuko, you need to leave,” Katara says.</p><p>“Yeah! No harassing Sparky. Only I get to do that,” Toph says, joining in.</p><p>“He’s a firebender,” Jet tries to reason.</p><p>“So am I,” Aang reminds.</p><p>“You lied to me,” Jet accuses Zuko.</p><p>Zuko looks at him, a sad look on his face. “Would you have let me live if I told you I was Fire Nation?”</p><p>Jet looks taken aback. “Well, no, but you guys-”</p><p>“Have done the same thing you are. Discriminating against other nation’s people based on a few assumptions. The Fire Nation hates other nations, you hate us back. It’s endless and you aren’t helping,” Zuko points out. “If anything, you were the Fire Lord of the revolution. Just causing more pain and death.”</p><p>Everyone in the temple is left silent at that.</p><p>“If the Fire Nation isn’t bad, why would a soldier burn an innocent like you?” Jet asks, no longer hostile.</p><p>Simply questioning.</p><p>Zuko feels memory hits him like a truck.</p><p>The heat of the fire, the feeling of his dad’s hand on his face.</p><p>“Because the Fire Nation isn’t all bad. I’m not a commoner, Jet, and it wasn’t a soldier that burnt me,” Zuko says, voice subdued.</p><p>Now everyone was listening, because no one knew this story.</p><p>“Jet, my father burnt me in an Agni Kai,” Zuko says quietly.</p><p>The gaang inhales sharply and even Toph looks hurt by those words.</p><p>“Who’s your father?” Jet asks.</p><p>“My father is Fire Lord Ozai,” Zuko says after a minute.</p><p>And everyone is silent.</p><p>“He burnt his own son? How… how dare he?” Katara says, anger radiating from the waterbender.</p><p>Zuko is oddly quiet for a minute. “He always said Azula was born lucky and I was lucky to be born. It was proven the day of the Agni Kai when I refused to fight my father. He said, that I would ‘learn respect, and suffering would be my teacher.’”</p><p>The air is knocked out of Zuko’s lungs when Aang crushes him in a hug.</p><p>“He’s an awful person,” the Avatar says quietly.</p><p>“I tried to incorporate that, yes,” Zuko agrees.</p><p>“How are you so ok with this?” Sokka asks incredulously.</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “I got over it.”</p><p>And Sokka makes a promise.</p><p>He’s going to make Ozai pay for this.</p><p>Little does he know, Jet made a similar promise right next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>